Dear Help
by berryandlisa
Summary: Harry is back at the Dursleys for another summer, even after witnessing Lord Voldemort's return. He is abused by his uncle again, just like every summer before. This IS a diary. This will have A LOT of abuse and neglect. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this.
1. The Calm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!\_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

_**If You Dare:**_ 742. Red as Blood

* * *

><p><strong>1 June 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

I woke up bright and early this morning. I just got home to the Dursley's from Hogwarts Express. I know I'm in for a world of hell just like every other summer.

By 7:15, I was downstairs making breakfast for "little Dudley-kins."

I felt my eyes droop as I stood over the bacon making sure it didn't burn. I'd had another nightmare about what happened at the graveyard just a few weeks ago. My scar has been the cause of relentless headaches ever since Lord Voldemort returned.

As my mind wandered I wondered if anyone would come and rescue me from living here. I highly doubted it. In fact, I knew they wouldn't because of the stupid protection that this house gives me.

No, they say. The-Boy-Who-Lived is strong, they say. He defeated Lord Voldemort, they say. His family wouldn't _dare_ lay a finger on him, they say.

But they would. My only blood relatives would dare hit me, and punch me, and hurt me until I begged for mercy or death. Despite what the wizarding world may think, I am not strong. I am weak and helpless.

I heard a loud stomping coming from the stairs and was just putting breakfast on the table when Dudley and Uncle Vernon walked in. My uncle had his eyes narrowed into slits that reminded me eerily of Voldemort. His face was purple when he growled, "That was very close timing, boy."

I looked down at the floor and whispered quietly, "I'll be better tommorrow." I _have_ to be better tomorrow. If I'm not, that'll be just one more day my uncle has an excuse to punish me. I cannot allow that to happen.

He thrusted a piece of paper at me and said, "Damn, right you'll be better tommorrow. Now, you listen here, boy. You have all of these chores done by the end of the day, or you'll be in a world of pain." He glared at me and I nodded. There was nothing else I could do besides agree, even though there was no way I'd have all of it done by the time he got home. He grunted and sat down to eat his breakfast. I watched in solemn silence by the sink, my hands working on washing the dishes on their own.

So much for trying to save myself a couple days of pain.

* * *

><p>I worked the first half of the day outside when the heat of the day was manageable, and went inside for the second part of the day when it was much hotter.<p>

Sure enough, I'd finished only three quarters of the list when I see Uncle Vernon's car pull into the driveway. He got out of the car and walked in the door, and immediately laid his eyes on me scrubbing the floor. Clearly he did not want to see the freak first thing when he got home from work. I put my head down so as not to provoke him by making eye contact. "Get up!" was the first thing he said to me. I stood up.

He pushed me up the stairs to my room and locked me in while he greeted the rest of the family. I knew better than to hope he'd forget about me. He's never failed to give me my daily beating to this day. I doubted he'd want to break the pattern he takes so much pride in.

I sat on my bed and counted the dreadful seconds until Uncle Vernon came in and gives me a whooping.

My heart raced when I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. My stomach twisted into a knot as Uncle Vernon's huge figure appeared in my doorway with a belt in his hand. He lumbered over and started slapping every inch of me he can reach with the belt. He struck me mercilessly over and over with the belt until he was panting and finally straightened up and left without a word. He didn't say anything throughout the entire ordeal which somehow seemed worse than if he had said something.

I lay where he left me and replay what happened in my mind over for a while. Was I laying there 30 minutes? An hour?

I don't know, but here I am now, writing to you. I may not know who you are, but I hope that when you read this you'll try to save me. But then again, who will read this? How will you get this? Will I be dead by the time you read this? I can really only hope.

If I am dead, I hope that I'll be remembered for something that I actually did. Like try. I don't know why Voldemort disappeared after he tried to kill me. I don't know how I did it if I did anything. All I know is that he's back.

But even if I am dead right now, while you read this, I hope I'm known for how hard I tried to survive. How I tried to overcome all the obstacles gave thrust in front of me.

It's almost 9 o'clock. I really should get some sleep. So, good night, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you want more of, what you want less of, if you want me to include what's going on other places as well, etc.<strong>

**This also has no ending in sight and will just be a diary. I will give a day-by-day account of Harry's summer to you guys and hope for the best I guess. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Before the Storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare: _**548. Dead Eyes

* * *

><p><strong>2 June 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

I woke up 15 minutes earlier than I did yesterday, so I could have breakfast ready sooner. I knew it didn't really matter since I'd be getting punished for something today- whether it was my existence or my lack of a good attitude, I didn't know, but it would happen.

I felt sore from the flogging the night before and winced as I changed my clothes. By the time I got to the stairs, I was almost used to the pain, but it returned when my foot slipped on the last step. I froze to listen if anybody heard, but it appeared I was safe for the time being.

I started making waffles and hash browns for the family. I considered for a moment to try and take something to eat, but knew I would only be caught and assaulted more severely. I sighed. It'd barely been 24 hours, and I was already wishing for food. I'm so pathetic.

The more I allowed my thoughts to wander, the worse they got. They kept going in a circle. Voldemort, Cedric, Ron and Hermione, Sirius and back to Voldemort.

I wondered if Hermione was with the Weasley's. Probably. And they probably haven't even considered inviting me. I'm a burden to them. One extra mouth to feed. Not to mention all the trouble that comes along with me at any given place. Even at the Dursley's I'm always causing trouble.

I wished my parents were still alive...

Just as I was thinking that, I heard footsteps from the stairs and was pleased that I already had food on the table and was starting the dishes. I knew better than to keep my hopes up though. I saw Dudley first with Aunt Petunia on his tail, fussing over something on a fancy suit he was wearing. Then Uncle Vernon trudged in and looked at me suspiciously, as if he thought I did magic to get the food done quicker. I gave him an innocent look, hoping he'd spare me for now. He grumbled and sat down to eat without a word. Relief swept over me like a tidal wave.

After they finished eating breakfast, I started doing the dishes they used to eat with and heard them all start to leave. "BOY!" I turned off the sink and shuffled into the hall by the door and waited for my instructions. Uncle Vernon faced me and said, "Today is Dudley's cousin Gregory's birthday. We will be gone all day and you had better have the place spotless for guests when we return."

I nodded and said quietly, "Yes, sir," before retreating to the kitchen to start on everything. _If there are guests coming tonight, most likely they will be Vernon's family and will use me as a toy_, I thought, _no matter what I do, I will not get off any better or worse by having the place clean._

But I tried my hardest anyway. Mostly because I've learned to not see cleaning as a chore, but rather something that needs to be done. I actually enjoy cleaning now, because it gets my mind off of the wizarding world. Whenever I clean, I focus all my energy into the task at hand so as to prevent negligence and thoughts. When I clean, I never allow myself to think. I only allow myself to do the job. And I do it.

I started by dusting everything down. I dusted every surface in the house. I swept and mopped all the hard floors and vacuumed the carpets. I picked up things laying around the kitchen, living room and dining room. I tidied up Dudley's room to the best of my ability. I went outside and trimmed the hedges and weeded the garden. I watered the plants and grass. I mowed the lawn. I did as much as I could and even managed a water break and drank from the hose.

However, sure enough, my uncle got home, and I was not finished with straightening the garden yet. His family hopped out of the car next to his and looked disgustedly at me. I felt insecure in their gaze, mostly because I wanted to feel accepted by people. And they never accepted me.

I looked away as Vernon began to walk in my direction. I'm dragged into the living room and threw me on the floor. He kicked me around and mumbled, "Get up, you lazy boy." I struggled to my feet just to be shoved back to the ground by Aunt Marge. I groaned from the pain and heard gasps all around me. Were they really that surprised that she pushed me?

I found out no when Aunt Marge turned purple in her face and hit me repeatedly with a belt Vernon had just brought in. "How _dare_ you groan about having to do chores boy! How dare you groan about being punished properly! You have been given much grace by Vernon and Petunia. They have allowed a thing like you stay in their home! And you _complain_ about having to do a little bit of work to stay?" She was yelling by the end of her speech and slapped me harder as she went on. When she finally stopped she was purple everywhere and I was curled in a ball at her feet sobbing silently.

The family sat down in chairs in the living room while Uncle Vernon dragged me up to my room and tossed me on the floor. Without a word he locked me in.

And now, here I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you want more of, what you want less of, what you think of my writing, if you want me to include what's going on elsewhere at the moment, etc.<strong>

**Other than that, thank you for reading!**


	3. Coffee

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare: _**316. Children

* * *

><p><strong>3 June 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

That night I dreamed of Sirius and Lupin. They were talking about checking in on me but agreed to just send a letter. Out of no where the scene shifts and I'm standing in a graveyard, Cedric dead at my side. I wake up moments later screaming. As soon as I'm fully conscious I shut my mouth. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. The door opens revealing a tired and angry Vernon and I whimper.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" he hissed, "Trying to wake the entire neighborhood with your racket?! I'll show you!" He throws me on the floor, then proceeds to hit me and beat me for several torturing minutes. I sob quietly as he punches and kicks me repeatedly. With one final kick to the gut, he leaves. I lay for several minutes gasping for breath, knowing at least one rib is broken.

When I finally have the courage to move and check my alarm clock I find that it is 5:30 in the morning. I get up to shower and start breakfast, knowing if I go back to sleep, I'll never be back up in time.

I go to the bathroom and when I'm in the shower I check over my injuries. I can't heal any of them, obviously, I don't have my wand, but I do make sure none are too severe. They look okay, mainly bruises and small cuts besides the welts from the belt, so I shrug them off and try to ignore the pain as I turn off the hot water and go back to the small bedroom.

I am sliding a shirt over my hurting chest when I hear a rapping noise. I look quickly at the door, which is closed, then my alarm clock, which says 6:01, and then realize the noise is coming from the window. I look out and see a light gray owl trying to get in. Uncle Vernon had allowed me to send and receive owls, but he monitored in vigilantly. I open the window and take the letter attached to it's leg. I open it and am not surprised to see it's from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_Just checking to see how you're doing. Are those Muggles treating you right? How's your schoolwork going? You'd better have it done when you see Hermione or she'll be in a state. Has your scar been hurting at all?_

_I can't tell you where I am, but I can tell you I'm safe. I've been keeping a low profile only allowing people to see me as Padfoot._

_Lupin says, "hi." I think he's planning on coming to check in on you soon, so make sure to tell your relatives so they don't panic and call their foe-leash _(police)_._

_Write back soon. Buckbeak wants to know how you're doing too._

_Snuffles_

I read over it a few times, soaking in and memorizing his words before it's thrown in the fire by Vernon and I have to write back telling a bunch of lies.

I put bring the letter down with me when I go to make breakfast; I'd be in more trouble if I didn't tell my uncle about the letter and found out later. I started making pancakes, bacon, and a fruit salad for the entire family when I get to the kitchen. To my surprise, someone is already awake.

Aunt Marge called, rather politely for her, from the living room, "Bring me coffee, boy." I jerked my head up to find the source of the sound. She was sitting on the couch, her feet on the coffee table, watching the morning news. She looked almost like a bull-pig hybrid itching to charge at something.

I immediately start coffeemaker and once it has enough pour some into a mug. "Would you like milk or sugar?" I ask softly. I tried to keep my voice down in case she decided to charge _me._

For a moment, she didn't answer and I held my breath. "Both," she calls loudly and rudely. I barely managed to contain a glare of disgust.

I added milk and sugar and took it over to her. I avoided her gaze as she snatched it from my hand. I started walking back into the kitchen when I heard her choking on the tea. I whipped around and saw her face screwed up in repulsion. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY COFFEE, BOY?!" she spat, "WERE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?"

I shook my head anxiously, but she was already over me and hitting me where ever she could. "YOU LITTLE RASCAL! YOU SHOULD BE PUT DOWN! THINGS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED A NICE HOME OR AN EDUCATION!" she shrieked. She was kicking and clawing and punching me like a maniac. I saw black dots appear in my vision when it suddenly stopped. I rolled over to see Uncle Vernon pulling Aunt Marge back. Her face was red and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. She was spitting and seething trying to get her hands on me. Uncle Vernon yelled something I couldn't catch.

I closed my eyes and waited for more blows to come but they didn't. Uncle Vernon pulled me back onto my feet and grumbled, "go finish breakfast." I fled clumsily to the kitchen and when I glanced up, I saw Aunt Petunia fanning off Aunt Marge, shooting me dirty looks every now and again. I quickly finished the bacon and pancakes and started setting the table. I tried to prevent the blood dripping off a cut on my head from getting on anything but me.

When I had everything set I croaked, "Breakfast is ready!" Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia followed by Dudley and Uncle Vernon all came and sat down to eat. Uncle Vernon said grace and they dug in. Meanwhile, I started cleaning up in the kitchen.

I was doing the dishes when I heard Dudley from the dining room, "Why is there blood on my plate?" There was a moment of help breaths, then suddenly the room exploded. Aunt Petunia was scanning Dudley over for something, as if she thought he would break out in something. Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon descended upon me in the kitchen where I cowered in a corner. I don't remember anything after feeling my head smash against what I could only assume was the stone counter top.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in my bed and I hurt all over. My hand was hanging limply over the bed and I couldn't move a single muscle. It hurt too much.<p>

So I sat there. I waited for the pain to go away as it always did. The stupid magic in my blood kept me alive through every beating and I was beginning to despise it. I hated the fact that I couldn't just die and be away from all the pain. Why was the wizarding world so dependent on _me_? Why were they so _needy_? _Why me?_

When I finally could move I noticed it was dark outside, which explained the silence around the house. I sat up, grabbed my journal, and began to write before I passed out.

Why, you might be wondering, would I write when I really need to sleep and heal? Because. I want you to know what my life is like so maybe you'll feel the teeniest bit of pity for me. I want you to know that I tried. That I really am innocent despite what the Dursley's say. I work hard. I aim to please everyone. I try my best even when I don't feel like it. I always attempt to suceed even if there's only failure. What more could anyone want from me? What more do _you_ want from me?

This is about as far as I can get for now. I hope you find me soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So for such a long break! I was having writer's block and was worried that you guys hated this. .<strong>

**Please review! Let me know what you want! Should he be rescued? If so, when?**

**Other than that, thanks for reading!**


	4. Rescued?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**180. Throw a Fit

* * *

><p><strong>4 June 1995:<strong>

**Dear Help_,_**

When woke up this morning, the first thing I realized was that I wasn't at the Dursley's. No, the bed was much too comfortable for it to be the one at that dreadful house. _Maybe I'm hallucinating,_ I thought to myself.

I groaned when I heard a tapping and mumbled, "I'm up, I'm up." The tapping was getting louder and as I swung my legs around the side of the bed I felt a hand push me back onto the bed. I gasped at the pain I felt in my chest. They must be trying to lull me into a sense of security. I reached at the table beside my bed and felt for my glasses. A different hand pushed them onto my face. I got my first look around the strange room.

I wasn't at the Dursley's. The room was all white and had intricate designs and columns and a high ceiling and I vaguely recognized it. I was in the Hogwarts infirmary! I blinked in surprise. Who came and got me? When my mind was finally able to form words I asked, "What am I doing here?"

"You were very badly injured last night when you fell down the stairs," a voice said. My eyes focused on the speaker. Madame Pomfrey was standing in front of me, her eyes full of concern. "Your relatives asked for us to come and help you."

I knew as soon as she said that that something wasn't right. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia _asking_ for _wizards_ to come into their _home_ and _help me?_ More than likely they were trying to cover something up. "I never fell down the stairs," I said looking her in the eye.

Madame Pomfrey made a noise of pity. I could see the sympathy in her eyes. "I knew this might happen. You hit your head quite hard. You must not remember clearly-"

"I know exactly what happened," I said firmly, "My oh-so loving relatives didn't think my face looked good so they rearranged it against the counter!" Tears were starting to run down my face. Why didn't she believe me?

Madame Pomfrey gasped in surprise. "How can you make such accusations against your relatives? That's a very serious thing, you know, and saying thing like that, even out of anger, is way out of line," she said. I flinched at her harsh tone.

"NO!" I shrieked, "THEY DID THAT! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" I broke down at that point. My body crumpled over and I shook as sobs raked through my whole body.

Dumbledore walked in then but I hardly acknowledged him. He and Madame Pomfrey said something to each other then Madame Pomfrey left. Dumbledore walked to my bedside where I had finally stopped crying and I was looking at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Harry... I'm afraid you have to go back,"Dumbledore stated simply.

I looked at him pleadingly, and said brokenly, "But they hate me. Why can't I go be with Sirius?"

Dumbledore looked at me kindly his eyes sparkling. "You'll be with him before you know it." And without another word turned to leave. I just watched him go with a blank expression. Madame Pomfrey came back a moment later and said, "Why don't you rest up now? You'll be ready to go no later than tomorrow."

I didn't answer.

Madame Pomfrey watched me sadly for a minute then left as well.

I was finally all alone. I broke down crying again. Why couldn't they just believe me? Why _wouldn't_ they believe me? Was it because they thought I was being melodramatic? Oh, yes, the savior of the wizarding world overreacting about going back to his muggle relatives. That was surely it...

My thoughts strayed back to Cedric and how I could have prevented his death. He didn't need to die. If only I hadn't been so stubborn and insisted he take the cup with me. Was this my punishment for letting him die? All this pain? I pondered on that for a while.

I don't remember when or how, but eventually I fell asleep and woke up a couple hours later being prodded at by Madame Pomfrey again. I groaned a little and then sat up. She left without saying anything to me and I started writing.

And here I am now. Writing. Why? So maybe when someone finds this they will help me. I don't know why I didn't show this to Dumbledore, but I just felt like this is too personal for me to _sho__w_someone. I'd much rather someone _find_ it. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. I'll update you again tomorrow after my first day back at the Dursley's.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Is this too short? I'll probably come back through this later and add, so keep checking! <strong>**Please review! What should happen next? Should he tell Sirius? Ron? Let me know what you think! Reviews are very helpful!**

**Thanks to _scatteredbutterflies _for your wonderful review! Here's your update. :3**

_**Scatteredbutterflies**_**- I'm glad you like this! And thanks for being my first reviewer. :3 You're welcome for writing this. I'm glad that someone likes this. Let me know if I go over the top on violence and such. I worry. . Also, keep reviewing so I know what's good and what's not. Thanks again!**


	5. Shut Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**775. Panic**  
><strong>

**_This chapter may be triggering to some. Read at your own discrepancy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>5 July 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

The one thing I don't understand is why Dumbledore sent me back. Doesn't he find it slightly suspicious that after only 4 days, my relatives are sending me back, claiming I fell down the stairs? It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that something is off. He won't even investigate it! Does my word mean nothing? My life? Do I mean anything to Dumbledore or any of the rest of them? I'm starting to believe that I don't.

As soon as the door to Number 4 Privet Drive was closed after my time in the Hogwarts infirmary, I found myself under the angry glare of Uncle Vernon. I could feel my body start to tremble, betraying me. From the living room I heard Dudley call, "All clear!" Without waiting another instant, Uncle Vernon punched me in side of the head, sending my glasses flying. I fell to the floor and curled up in a defensive ball. He beat me like he'd never done before. All I could think about was the pain. Everywhere hurt. I think Dudley may have come and started hitting me as well. I couldn't be sure. I was starting to lose consciousness when I heard him say, "This time, I'll make sure you don't escape! I've had it with your stupid tricks! You hear me boy? HAD IT!"

I did hear him, however, I didn't even get a chance to cry out a response, because he's already knocked me out.

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning a month later to find myself completely numb from a beating I couldn't remember. I couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and looked at my finger to tried to make it move. As soon as I moved it, my entire body felt like it was on fire.<p>

I opened my mouth to scream, only to discover I couldn't open it at all. I had duct tape holding my mouth shut. I raised my arm to take it off, but one look at my arm set me into panic mode. It was purple from bruises and I think I may have broken it. I couldn't tell the difference with all the pain. I pull off the duct tape slowly, setting my face on fire in the process. Finally, it comes off completely and I drop it on the floor. I was breathing heavily from the effort.

I heard a lock come undone. Then another. Then another. I realized it was coming from my door a moment too late, for Vernon was already there and smacking my face. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as he grabbed my face and made me look at him. His cruel eyes had an angry gleam in them.

"We got a letter from that old- _freak_ saying he's coming to get you tomorrow," Vernon growled, "He said he didn't want to hear anything bad about this summer. Well, guess what? He's not gonna hear _anything_ from you." At this he threw my face on the bed. I saw a scissors in his hand as he forces my mouth open. My eyes opened wide in panic and I made a feeble attempt at escape. He pulls me back and wrenches my mouth open once more. He takes the scissors and with one quick cut, my tongue is gone. My mouth fills with blood instantly, but Uncle Vernon was ready. He put a trash can underneath my mouth and forces me to lean over it.

I don't know how long I was laying there, blood gushing out of my mouth, but when it finally stops, Uncle Vernon was gone. I lay back on the bed, and shut my mouth. I feel tears well up in my eyes once more, but no sound escapes my mouth. The tears just fall silently. Eventually, I found the courage to quickly write this. Dumbledore's getting me tomorrow. But I won't have anything to say to him now. Or ever. I'm about to pass out, so I'll have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter! I promise things are going to start picking up. Now I need your opinion. Who should be "Help"? Should it be Sirius? Or Snape? Or Lupin? Or some other character? If you want it to be some other character, be sure to mention who! And don't forget to review!<strong>

**_scatteredbutterflies_ - I'm glad you liked the twist! Sorry for making you wait so long for this update! . This chapter was pretty gorey compared to others, don't you think? xD**


	6. The Tears

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare: _**293. Between the Rock and a Hard Place

* * *

><p><strong>6 July 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

When I woke up the next day, there were two big blue eyes staring at me, concerned. "Harry?" I heard a voice say, "Can you get up, my boy?" I blinked several times and reached for my glasses. The man with the big blue eyes handed them to me and I immediately recognized Dumbledore. I nodded in response to his question, and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

My mouth felt oddly empty. That's when I remembered the sickening act from the night before. I doubled over and moaned. Dumbledore put his hand on my back and asked, "What's wrong, lad?" I thought about what I should do. Should I show him my mouth? Or should I do what it was meant to do and keep quiet? I was leaning toward the latter when I looked at the doorway and saw Uncle Vernon standing there nervous, yet threatening. I shook my head and stood up.

As I looked around the room, I saw all my things at the foot of my bed packed nicely and neatly in my trunk along with Hedwig in her cage. Aunt Petunia must have packed everything for me. My wand was even on my nightstand. I walked slowly toward my stuff and see a little corner of a note under one my books. I knew they must have written something to me and decided it might be best to look at it later.

I looked at Dumbledore, a little shyly and saw him smiling broadly at me. "Are you ready to go, Harry?" he asked in a beaming voice. I nodded my head fervently. Dumbledore flicked his wand and my things disappear. "I have just transported your belongings to where you will be spending the rest of the summer with Sirius and the Weasley's," Dumbledore said cheerily and put out his arm. I looked at him strangely and he said, "Well, grab on!"

I did and found myself being spun around and constricted so I couldn't breathe. As soon as it started, however, it stopped and find my feet planted firmly on the ground of an old tile floor and Dumbledore's steady hand on my shoulder to support me. I looked around the spinning room and saw the happy faces of Sirius, all the Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin and some other faces I didn't know. Hermione runs up to me and hugs me tightly. "Oh, Harry! It's so great to see you!" she said. I hugged her back and when she stepped away, I was hugging people and shaking hands with everyone in the room.

Dumbledore's hand remained on my shoulder until Sirius came into view and I ran into his open arms. I felt tears start falling down my face as the heavy reality of never speaking again comes crashing down in that moment. I would never be able to tell Sirius how much he meant to me, how much I loved him and thought of him as family. I would never be able to express myself when I'm sad or-

I felt my air catch in my throat and the tears came heavier as I continued to cling to Sirius. He was murmuring comforting words under his breath and patting my back. I could vaguely hear in the background people shuffling around to leave and Disapparating out of the small kitchen. I didn't make any noises as I cried- the fact my back moved as though it were being shaken with sobs and the tears on my face were the only signs that I was actually crying.

When my tears finally subsided, Sirius led me into what looked like a living room with a fire place and some couches. He sat down with me on one of the big soft sofas and turned to face me. "Harry, what's wrong?" Anxiety was etched on his face as he waited for me to tell him what was wrong. I knew he thought that I didn't want to be there, but, really, the exact opposite was true. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I wanted to tell him it had nothing to do with him but could only stare back brokenly. I urged him with my eyes to realize what was wrong.

But he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking everywhere but me as he waited for me to reject him.

Hermione, who I had completely forgotten was in the room, finally caved from the tension. "Say something, Harry!" she all but yelled. I snapped my gaze to her knowing- no, _hoping_- she would catch on.

We stared at each other for at least another two minutes before she finally realized. She threw her hands to cover her mouth and gasped, tears instantly springing to get eyes. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She didn't take her eyes of me. "Did he really...?" Her question hung in the air and I nodded.

Ron, who had been standing restlessly, spoke up at last. "Did he really what, Hermione?"

Hermione merely shook her head head and said in a voice just above a whisper, "He c-can't talk. He's mute."

"How?" Run asked, immediately skeptical. He narrowed his eyes at me.

Hermione sobbed even harder and spluttered, "It- he- it's g-gone!" She hiccuped. "His u-uncle c-cut it out!"

Everyone then turned to look at me in equal looks of horror. My bottom lip trembled slightly as I reached my chin in a somewhat defiant way and nodded in confirmation.

I turned to look at Sirius who having overcome his initial shock now had a murderous look in his eyes. "I'll kill him!" he growled viciously. He jumped to his feet add though he were going to the Dursley's right then. I stood up and stepped in front of him, palms facing him in a gesture that was meant to calm him down. Dumbledore also placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and gently pushed him back on the sofa. Sirius put his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped. He looked at me with pity and opened his mouth to say something but only managed to shake his head and sigh in defeat.

I looked around the rest of the room. Hermione was crying into Ron's chest and he kept throwing me glances torn between pity and confusion. Mrs. Weasley's eyes held nothing but pure sympathy, Dumbledore simply looked guilty. I could never have guessed why he would be guilty.

No sooner after I had sunk back onto the couch did I feel an excruciating pain flare across my forehead. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out because I had fallen into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit longer. I apologize in advance for any errors. I wrote about half of this on my phone. Sirius got the most votes (from me), so Sirius it is! But dint worry. I'll find a way to give Sev a bit of the limelight! Please review and let me know what you think! And thanks to all the great reviews I got! BTW: I'm still looking for more ideas of people to help with Harry's recovery. So keep throwing out ideas!.<strong>

_**Lily Potter-Chan - **_**I will definitely be doing something along the lines of that! I will make sure to show some of the half-blood prince _royally_ pissed of tirade. Get it? Half-blood prince? _Royally_ pissed off?**

_**Bookwormkat1 -**_** McGonagall did have a lot of compassion toward all of her little lions. :3 I will definitely (hopefully) write a fanfic for her and Harry. ;)**

_**ADivergentPotterhead -**_** Yo****u win! Sirius will be the main support in this fanfiction! I am very grateful that someone adores the idea of Harry and Sirius in a platonic kind of way. x3 please keep reviewing and letting me know what you do and don't like!**


	7. Quidditch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**427: Mouthful of Grass

* * *

><p><strong>7 July 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

I awoke the following morning to the sunlight streaming in through the open window. I groaned internally and felt around for my glasses. I felt a hand brush mine as I grabbed them. I quickly shoved them on and upon seeing Sirius there - red-eyed as though he'd had no sleep in a while- I remembered everything up to blacking out. I remembered my tongue being cut out of my mouth, leaning over the edge of my bed, bleeding into a trashcan and passing out. I remembered Dumbledore coming to get me the night- day?- before and taking me to see Sirius. I remembered crying all over everyone. And then everyone crying over me. _Then I blacked out,_ I thought.

"Hey, champ," Sirius said with a sad smile, "How'd ya sleep?" I winced and Sirius suddenly turned a bright shade of red and looked down awkwardly. "I-I mean, er, did you sleep well?" he stammered. He seemed to be still trying to get used to me not being able to talk. I nodded and waved my hand as though it was no big deal.

"I'm sure you wanna know why you blacked out." I looked at him with increased interest. It was only then I noticed that his eyes weren't red from lack of sleep but rather from crying. "Well, we think that it was just the stress and Madame Pomfrey- who stopped by twice- gave us the okay to let you out of bed when you woke up. Just make sure you take it easy." Sirius smiled broadly and ruffled my already messy hair and saying, "Now that that's out, wanna go get breakfast?" He looked at me hopefully.

I felt my smile falter, but Sirius didn't miss a beat. "Don't worry. The only people here are the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin and I. And you of course." He started looking doubtful as to whether I'd want to go with him. Although I was slightly disappointed Dumbledore wasn't there, I nodded in response and swung my legs over the bed.

Sirius stood up, beaming brightly and yelled, "Race you!" He took off and I followed. I narrowly beat him, though I suspect he let me. We ran into the kitchen out of breath and Sirius almost knocked a plate of food out of Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"Stop running through the house!" she snapped harshly, thought her tone was light and she smiled. I knew she was really quite pleased to see me looking happy. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

I nodded and plastered another smile on my face. I was getting better at the whole acting thing. Because, I wasn't really happy. I felt as though my world were a house of cards. Each card represented an accomplishment. Right now, the stack was unstable and shaking. One wrong move and the entire thing would collapse.

Mrs Weasley grinned back and said, "Ron and Hermione are in the living room. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

I hesitated before nodding again, my mood beginning to decline at the thought of their rejection. I made no move to leave. Sirius put a hand on my shoulder and led me into the living room. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly in from of the fireplace, their backs to us. Sirius cleared his throat as we stood at the doorway. Ron and Hermione snapped their heads around to look at us.

Hermione immediately ran over to hug me again. I hugged her back. I really wanted to comfort her and tell her I would be fine, but I couldn't I also knew it wasn't true. Nothing would ever be the same again. I felt guilty because I would never be able to reassure her again. I would never be able to _speak_ again. When she let go, I saw her swipe her hands over he eyes to brush away tears.

Ron sauntered over awkwardly. "Hey mate, you feeling alright?" he asked with difficulty, a small smile playing on his lips. I could tell he was nervous and didn't know how to talk to me. I nodded jerkily. I really wanted him to not have to be so awkward around me. I wanted him to be normal Ron. I wanted him to just be the Ron that always spoke his mind. I wasn't sure I'd ever see that Ron again.

Ron looked down at his toes and said so quietly I had to lean in to hear, "So, uh, do- do ya think you'd like to- or can you, I mean," he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "DoyouwannaplayQuidditchanymore?" he said all at once. He chanced a glance at me and then quickly looked down at me. "I understand if you don't want to, 'cause, I mean all you've been through, mate, hell, I might not wanna after that..." He looked at me dejectedly again but this time didn't look away.

I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Maybe I wouldn't completely lose Ron. I looked at Sirius for confirmation and I could tell he was torn. He looked as though he wanted to let me, but also didn't want me to get hurt anymore. I had similar doubts. I gave him my best pleading face. He laughed and finally gave in. "Oh, why not? But you can't here." When he saw mine and Ron's crestfallen faces he chuckled. "You know your mum would throw a fit, Ron. And besides, where are you going to play? There's not enough room anywhere! I'll make sure that you get to play, Harry, once you get to Hogwarts." He grinned at both of us. I nodded enthusiastically in response.

From the kitchen we heard Mrs. Weasley's magically magnified voice echo throughout the house, "Breakfast, everybody! Come now if you want anything to eat!" I heard the loud sound of footsteps running down the stairs and followed Ron, Hermione and Sirius into the dining where the food was laid out meticulously. I sat down between Ron and Hermione, Sirius sitting directly in front me.

As I piled food onto my plate, I was struck by a sudden horrifying thought. _How am I going to eat without a tongue?_ I thought in alarm. I put my fork down and hastily got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I collapsed against the wall, my breathing quickening. I tried to calm down but couldn't. I just couldn't stop the sobs that came racking over my body. I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Sirius and I really didn't want to talk to him or anyone right now. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the shame.

I heard the click of the door unlocking and the door creak open. Sirius saw me weeping on the floor and immediately closed the door behind him. He knelt beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It'll all be okay..." he kept repeating these words like a mantra to calm me down.

But they didn't help. I shook my head the tears coming faster now. I would die from starvation or otherwise be fed from a tube. I hated needles.

Sirius gathered me in his arms and rocked me back and forth to help me calm down. I knew he was only trying to help, so I let him. Eventually, my body stopped shaking and Sirius pulled me back to me in the eyes. "Now, I know that it will be hard, and possibly painful, but at least try to eat something. Mrs. Weasley made you oatmeal just for this reason. She knew it would be difficult and so is making you soft foods to help you adjust. Madame Pomfrey also patched up your, er, tongue while you were out and gave us the okay to let you eat soft foods. If it hurts too much, we'll just call her back and figure out something else. That's it, deep breaths. Are feeling up to eating now?" He asked, a concerned look still in his eyes.

I nodded in response and let Sirius help me up. We walked back into the kitchen where everyone else had already started eating. Mrs. Weasley had already exchanged my plate with the bowl of oatmeal, along with many toppings off to the side. I gave Mrs. Weasley and thankful nod and small smile. She beamed back at me brightly and waved her hand to show it was no big deal. I took my place between my two best friends again and put brown sugar and honey on my oatmeal. I put a small amount on my spoon and put it in my mouth, well aware everyone had stopped eating to watch me anxiously. After fighting to get it into the back of my mouth, I finally managed to swallow it. I smiled at everyone to show them my success. Everyone started cheering, Fred and George being the loudest. I took another bite, this time putting the food more towards the back and swallowed it with much more ease. This caused more of an uproar from all around the table.

Not noticing his absence before, I saw Lupin enter the room. He looked around and said in a light tone, "Sounds like a Quidditch match going on in here!" His eyes finally landed on me eating. I took another bite to show him my accomplishment and his eyes widened as far as they would go. He joined in the cheering as well and said, "Good job, Harry!" He took a seat next to Sirius and filled his plate.

Eating resumed after that with much laughter and smiles. When everyone had finished, Mrs. Weasley told us to go look through more rooms of the house with Lupin and Sirius. "I know the perfect place!" Sirius exclaimed and we all raced off eagerly to help him with whatever he needed.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, we had barely finished one rather small room with lots stuff crammed into it. Mrs. Weasley only called us down twice for lunch and dinner. We occasionally needed her help doing certain things, but other than that, we had no idea what she was doing. We suspected she was looking for different recipes to make for me. After dinner there was an Order of the Phoenix meeting.<p>

I had learned while we were cleaning all about the Order and what had been going on since Voldemort's return. I had taken a special interest in the fact that Snape, of all people, was part of the Order. I would need to figure out a way to communicate besides just head movements soon so I could actually take part in conversations.

I was completely exhausted by the time 8 rolled around. I tried to express with hand signals to Sirius that I was going to bed, and after much guessing on his part as to what I was trying to get across, he said he'd relay the message. I went up to mine and Ron's room and immediately started writing about the past two days.

As much as I wish that I could still talk, I know I can't. I really hope we figure out some way for me to express myself soon. I have high hopes for that. Anyway, like I said before, I'm completely beat- not literally, of course. I'll update you again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Here's a much longer chapter for all of you to enjoy! I am so grateful for all the reviews I've gotten! The next chapter will include Lupin and Sirius helping Harry. I'm hoping to include Snape eventually, but I need your help. Should he be a git about it and act the same or possibly worse, teasing him for the fact he can't talk? Or should he be helpful and try to assist Harry's recovery? Let me know! Thanks so much again for reviewing! Keep them coming!<strong>

_**Lily Potter-chan - **_**Lol! NO! Don't die! Haha! I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure it was funny at all. I thought it might be really lame. xP Apparently not though! Thanks for reviewing!****  
><strong>

_**ADivergentPotterhead - **_**Yup! Lupin will be in the next chapter, as I said above! I'm glad you like it! Thanks again for reviewing! o3o**

**_Guest_ - If I regrew his tongue then there wouldn't be much of a story! Lol! And besides, your tongue is an organ, not a bone. They're very different. But I guess that could be seen as a plot hole. x3 Good question!**


	8. Déjà Vu

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**238: Are You Talking to Me?

* * *

><p><strong>8 July 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

Today started when I woke up to something screaming and my mouth feeling like it was on fire. You could hardly call it a scream. It was so sickening and unhuman-like it sounded more like child being burned at the stake. Then as I realized it was me screaming the pain intensified to where I thought I passed out. The reason I say I thought is because I heard the sound stop and then my eyes opened suddenly to see Sirius, Ron, Hermione and several other people standing around me. I was panting like I had just run a marathon and my heart was racing.

I looked around anxiously at all the faces and felt myself cower back stupidly. I mentally kicked myself. These were my friends. They wouldn't hurt me. All the same I was shaking and flinched when Sirius leaned in just a little. He looked stung, but Mrs. Weasley- bless her heart- knew exactly what was happening. She started moving people back and out of the room. "All right, give him some space. He's fine." She kept corralling people out until it was only Sirius and her. She even kicked out Ron and Hermione.

When she turned back to me I gave her a grateful look. Sirius had fallen onto a seat beside my bed and looked ancient. I immediately felt a wave of guilt run through me at the thought I was the source of all his stress. I wanted to apologize or at least give him some sign of regret, but his face was in his hands. I felt my bottom lip tremble. I didn't want him to feel sad for me. I didn't want him to worry about me. He had a lot of issues of his own. Such as the fact that he was wanted at this very moment. He was a convicted murder even though he wasn't. He'd spent 14 years in Azkaban. And he got out just to have to deal with me. He couldn't even go outside without risking his soul being sucked out of him! Why should he have to worry about me?

"Sirius Black, you had better pull yourself together before I hex you into next Wednesday!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly shouted making us both jump, "All you do is sulk around and look as though you'll never be able to be able to see the sun again. Well, guess what? All of your negativity and wallowing is rubbing off on Harry. He will never get better with you looking so hopeless all the time. So, either get your act together or stay away from Harry, because I actually want him to get better."

Sirius glared sharply at Mrs. Weasley at her last words. "You think I don't want him to be able to talk? All I want is for him to be able to grow up and be successful in life! I just want him to be happy. And I don't wallow around."

"No, you want James back. You want him to grow up and be your best friend just like James was," Mrs. Weasley retorted.

Sirius stood up quickly at this, but I was faster. Without looking at either of them I stormed from the room, tears streaming down my face. Now they were fighting over me. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want anyone to fight about me. I just wanted to defeat Voldemort and live happily ever after. But now, my happily ever after had been taken away with my tongue. I had no way of expressing anything to anyone. I was helpless. And I had no chance against Voldemort now. None at all.

I grabbed my jacket, slid into my tennis shoes and hurried out the door. I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to go somewhere far away from there for the time being. I was well aware that everyone would be worried about me and start panicking, but right now I didn't care. I needed to be alone so badly.

I walked for about an hour turning corners randomly and just walking where ever my feet led me. However, I noticed I was growing steadily colder and I noticed that the air felt very depressed and I felt my little happiness begin to slip away. The sky, already dark from the prospect of rain, seemed to darken. I went to grab my wand from my back pocket only to realize I'd left if on my nightstand. Alarm shot through me and I realized how stupid it was for me to leave without my wand. I looked around anxiously and noticed at the corner of the street ahead of me two dementors gliding around. They hadn't noticed me yet, but it was only a matter of time. I turned around to run back. Two more dementors were at the other corner. Great. Just what I needed; dementors to suck out my happiness and no wand in an empty street. I felt my legs begin to shake and decided that I had no choice but to try and run right into the dementors to at least get onto a populated street so someone could hear me-

But no one would hear me. I couldn't scream for help. I had no way of escaping. I finally collapsed in the cold street and allowed the tears to stream down my face. What had I done? I knew this would destroy everyone if I died or had my soul sucked out of me. Yet I was stupid enough to leave the safe place I was in and go out into the terrifying world that held many unknown surprises.

I felt the cold spread through my body and knew the dementors were descending upon me. I didn't move. There was nothing I could do now. I felt my mind go blank and my eyes roll into to the back of my head. I was sinking in some deep lake, but for some reason I didn't care. I allowed my body to be dragged down. Somewhere in the back of my head a sense of déjà vu hit me, but I couldn't recall what it reminded me of. After a minute of strange sensations, I felt nothing.

* * *

><p>When I came to, the first thing I noticed was how heavy and tired I felt. I tried to lift my arm but it felt too weighted to be moved. My eyes were like lead and refused to open. I made an awful moaning sound, which caused me so much pain I no longer felt limp. In fact, I jumped up and fell out of the bed I was in. I couldn't see who helped me into back into the bed, but they soon handed me my glasses, though rather roughly. I blinked a couple of times and was surprised to see Snape standing there.<p>

He thrust something at me and said, "Eat it." I looked at what he was holding. Chocolate. He noticed my hesitation and scoffed, "Why would I save your life just to poison you directly after?" I grabbed it, but still looked it over before taking a small bite. Snape simply scowled.

He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Explain," he demanded. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, however, his eyes went wide and his sallow face blanched making him look like a ghost. "I-I mean..." Snape looked away, clearly ashamed.

I was amazed at his reaction to a little slip of his tongue (slightly jealous that he still had a tongue). I'd never heard Snape stutter and didn't think he was capable of shame or any other emotion.

I looked everywhere but him, trying to think of a way out of this awkward situation. After several minutes of silence, Snape abruptly stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving me behind to process everything that had happened.

I don't remember why I took this with me when I left Grimmauld Place. But either way, here I am now. Writing to nobody. Or maybe somebody is reading this. If so, can you help me? Help me get my voice back? Or better yet, end my nightmare called life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for being so patient! Sorry this update took so long. I had writer's block for SO long! Help me out by reviewing what you'd like to see and I might be able to find a way to incorporate your idea(s)! Thanks for reading! I hope to update again soon.<strong>

_**aloasa**_** - We're getting there! I'm still trying to figure out how to show that, so any ideas you have will help tremendously! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Bookwormkat1 -**_** It's part muscle, part organ. x3 I'm getting there! Patience is a virtue! xD I might have to write a different fanfiction with McGonagall, because I'm just not sure how to bring her into this one! She might make an appearance later though!**


	9. Returning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**513: A Fools' Hope

* * *

><p><strong>9 July 1995<strong>

**Dear Help,**

Snape was the first thing I saw this morning. He was shaking me. Once the fog in my head cleared away enough for me to recognize him I shot up and squirmed backwards. His hand that had been on my shoulder immediately retaliated. His expression was one of shock. I was breathing heavily from being frightened into the waking world. My pulse was all over the place. I thought I might have a heart attack. Snape looked a relieved, but very distraught. I told myself to be wary of what he might do.

Snape sighed and snapped, "Don't give me that look." He was glaring at me so intensely I couldn't help but flinch a little at his tone. I hoped he hadn't seen it, but by the guilty look on his face I could tell he did. "We're going to go back to Grimmauld Place." He held an arm out. I placed mine his elbow carefully.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt constricted and couldn't breathe. As soon as the sensation began, it was over. I gasped and collapsed onto the wooden floor in the kitchen of Sirius's home. I curled into a ball and breathed heavily trying to regain control of myself. When I heard someone yelling in the background the flashbacks began. I saw all 15 years with the Dursley's flash before me, remembered the pain and started crying. I felt someone touch me and jerked away. I tried to find some place to hide, but couldn't see anything because my glasses were missing and my tears were so thick. Someone grabbed me and trapped them in their arms and I screamed my strangled animal-like noise. They released me and I shot towards were I could vaguely see stairs and an exit. I ran down a hall until I saw an open door. I threw myself inside and locked the door behind me. My breathing went shallow as I gave into the darkness ahead of me.

I remember a strange glowing light. It was a pinkish color and was nothing like the bright flash of green I'd associated with my parent's death. This one was softer and more warm. I tried to follow it, hypnotized, but found I couldn't move my limbs.

I gasped in surprise. Following the sound was a sharp pain to my throat, and I blinked to see not the pink light but a dark room with a pink glowing light in the middle. I was in my bed at Sirius's house. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_**Sirius' POV**_

_Sirius was sitting in the living room with his face in his hands. He had just found Harry and put him to bed. Snape had left a while ago. What was he going to do about Harry? He didn't know enough to take care of a mute child._

_Suddenly, a face appeared in the fire and yelled, "Sirius!"_

_Sirius looked over and saw it was Madame Pomfrey. "What is it, Poppy?"_

_"Let me come over. I think I know how to heal Harry."_

* * *

><p><strong>So! New chapter finally up! I was facing writer's block with this one. But I finally found it in me to do this. I hope you liked it! I have a new chapter coming VERY soon! So, keep an eye out for it. ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. New Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_A/N: Part of a challenge._

**_If You Dare:_**90: So You Say...

* * *

><p><strong>8 July, 1995<strong>

_**Sirius' POV**_

_Sirius was sitting in the living room with his face in his hands. He had just found Harry and put him to bed. Snape had left a while ago. What was he going to do about Harry? He didn't know enough to take care of a mute child._

_Suddenly, a face appeared in the fire and yelled, "Sirius!"_

_Sirius looked over and saw it was Madame Pomfrey. "What is it, Poppy?"_

_"Let me come over. I think I know how to heal Harry._"

"Come on over!" Sirius replied excitedly jumping up. Poppy stumbled out of the fireplace a moment later and Sirius, who had been pacing, rushed over to help her up and sat her in a chair. Before you could say "Alohomora" a cup of tea was hot and ready in her hand. "So how can you help Harry?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

A flustered Poppy took a sip of the tea before answering, "I have talked to some of old colleagues at St. Mungo's- don't worry, they have no idea who my patient is- and they told of me of a way to get back his tongue. It won't happen overnight and it would be painful for him, but it_will_ work. I just need your consent and his." By the end, Poppy was smiling and very pleased of herself.

Sirius was practically jumping out of his seat. "I give my consent and I'm sure Harry would give his. He's sleeping right now, so he can't give his directly..."

Poppy struggled to contain laughter at sight of this middle aged man jumping out of his seat like a puppy. "Let's wait for him to wake up and tell us- I mean give his own consent. I would like to check on him though."

Sirius nodded and led the way to his bedroom where Harry was sleeping like a log for once. "I gave him a dreamless sleep potion," Sirius whispered. Poppy nodded.

They approached the bed and Harry's eyes flew open. He turned to look at them and sat up. "Sorry to wake you up, Harry. Madame Pomfrey just wanted to check on you."

Harry shook his head and waved his hand at them. He seemed wide awake- as if he'd been up all night. Sirius frowned. That wasn't healthy.

Poppy waved her wand and muttered various incantations Harry merely stared ahead. "His bruises are healing well. The cuts on your front and back side may never go away, but I have good news." Harry turned to look at her, his eyes dull. "I figured out how to grow your tongue back!"

Harry looked at her, excitement lighting up his face. Sirius smiled at this and watched him closely at Poppy's next words. "Now, it will take about a month and it will be painful. But I currently have Professor Snape making the potion that you will have to swallow over the few weeks. All I need is your consent. Sirius already agreed."

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Sirius felt his heart soar. At last! He would get better!

Poppy finished up and left. Sirius stood for a minute before saying, "Get some sleep, Harry. I mean it. Get some sleep." With that he left the room as well, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! Another chapter! Aren't you guys lucky? 2 chapters in 1 day. I really spoil you. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to hearing back about what you wanna see next!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
